


Long One Shot Fanfiction Tropes

by aheroofourtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheroofourtime/pseuds/aheroofourtime
Summary: The Marvel ladies as I see them in some beloved and popular fanfiction tropes.





	1. The One Where There Was One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The Classic One Bed Trope  
Friends to Lovers AU  
Carol/Reader

For some reason all of your friends had trusted you with the planning of Wanda's bachelorette party. You had all agreed to pitch in and go to Las Vegas and, as a result, had to research all the hotels, casinos, performances, and flights to make your stay affordable and fun. After weeks of doing this, the day finally came and everyone couldn't have been more excited.

That was before your flight was delayed due to the weather by two hours. You all had to wait in the airport until then. Wanda and Natasha were chatting with each other, Brunnhilde was sleeping slightly hungover on the floor (she claimed to have to started celebrating the previous night), Hope was filling out a crossword puzzle, and Carol was sitting in one of the chairs watching you. She saw how upset you looked as you paced in front of the screens hoping for an update.

You hated when things didn't go as planned, especially when other people were involved. You knew your friends did know that it was out of your control, but you couldn't help but feel you were disappointing them. A light tap on your shoulder pulled you away from the screen and Carol was there with a sympathetic grin.

"Why don't you sit down? We're gonna be here for a while anyway," she said. You looked back at the screen, but relented because she was right. She was always right. You sat down next to her and put your head in your hands. She rubbed her hand up and down your back.

"It'll be alright, Y/N. A little hiccup is all it is," she reasoned. You sighed and lifted your head where you were met with a smile. You smiled back; her smiles were always contagious.

"I know. It's just I don't want anyone to be troubled by my planning," you explained, your smile becoming watery.

"Unless you planned terrible weather, there's nothing any of us could do. Besides, I think we're doing just fine."

You looked at your friends. Wanda was laughing at something Nat said, while Hope in her excitement at solving a puzzle accidentally kicked Brunnhilde, who was snoring loudly. She glared at Hope who rolled her eyes in return before going back to her book. 

"I guess you're right, Carol."

She winked at you.

"Of course I am."

\--

When the next flight arrived everything was going smooth again. The six of you arrived in Las Vegas without any problems until you went to pick up your bags. Everyone had their suitcase except Hope. While she went to file a report, the rest of you went to get something to eat for dinner. It was getting late, despite leaving New York at 8:00 pm and the sun had yet to completely set. You had hoped for more time when you arrived, but things just seemed to keep going wrong.

Afterwards, you all got into a taxi and drove down the neon lit Strip. Carol rolled down her window and stuck her head out. Everyone was laughing, but you stayed quiet and watched in awe as the kaleidoscope of colors passed over her face. Carol was the one who had introduced you to the rest of her friends the first time you met. After hanging out with them a couple more times you had become attached to the group as much as they had grown attached to you. There was never any drama between anyone, only bouts of laughter and fun and the occasional trouble that accompanied it. Out of all of them, however, you were the closest to Carol. 

Maybe it was a crush or maybe you were just very close, but you had a tenderness for the blonde unlike anything you'd ever felt. You had also noticed the way she spoke and acted around you was also different compared to everyone else. Now and then you'd find yourselves flirting with each other, but you wondered if she actually meant the things she'd say.

The taxi stopped abruptly in front of your hotel and you angrily looked at the driver who already had his hand out.

"Can we get our bags first?" You asked in disbelief at his aggressiveness. 

You climbed out of the van and grabbed your bags from the back. You slammed the cash in his hand before he quickly drove away. Everyone watched the interaction and voiced their support for you, but you had already started walking into the hotel. You ignored the otherwise beautiful atmosphere of the resort as you made your way to the reception desk to tell them your name.

"Y/N L/N. Three rooms?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but there was an incident involving the previous guest with one of your rooms. We'll have to assign you another one, if that is alright with you?"

You nearly growled, but agreed anyway. With wide eyes, they gave you two keys for each room and you meted them out among your friends in the lounge. Wanda came up to you with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Y/N. Carol told me about what happened earlier in New York. I wanted to let you know that we all appreciate the effort you put in to make this happen. You're a great friend."

You smiled and felt a weight lifted off your chest.

"Thanks, Wan. I just wanted to make this special and fun for you, but all these things keep popping up that dampen the mood. You know?"

Still smiling, she hugged you and together you joined the others at the elevator. You all wished each other goodnight when you made it to your floor and to your rooms. Carol was waiting for you at the door to your shared room. 

"You look exhausted, Y/N. Will you be able to open the door?" She asked jokingly. You laughed and swiped the key to enter. She went in first and flicked on the lights revealing a rather spacious room. You poked your head in the closest door and turned on the lights to the bathroom.

"Look at this!" You exclaimed, managing some pep in your voice. You spun around in awe of the brightly lit room, taking in the massive shower and double vanities. When you realized Carol didn't come to you or say anything you walked out. 

"Carol?" You asked, curious about her sudden silence. "You okay?"

You saw her standing in the middle of the room and looking in the direction of one of the walls. When you saw what made her speechless you let out a quiet, but inaudible noise. You joined her quietly as the two of you stared at the one bed in the room. Since you were the one who had booked the rooms for everyone, you felt compelled to say something.

"I'm sorry, Carol. I could've sworn that the website listed all the rooms having two beds."

"You did nothing wrong Y/N, so don't apologize. It's just weird that there's probably two beds in every room except ours."

There was another beat of silence.

"It's obvious what we have to do." 

"Yeah."

"I'll take the sofa-"

"We'll have to share-"

You both said at the same time and turned to face the other.

"What?" You asked, shrugging your shoulders at Carol's questioning look. "It's not like we're strangers. Besides, that sofa, let alone the pull out bed, looks harder than concrete."

In the corner of the room there was a sofa, which would be more aptly described as an olive-green cinder block, that Carol looked upon with disgust. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, her eyes briefly lighting up. "Only if you're absolutely sure, of course."

"Of course. We're both tired and we could both use the bed right now."

A couple of hours passed as you settled into your shared room. By the time the sky outside was completely dark, you were done using the bathroom and Carol went in. You closed the window curtains and lifted the covers off the bed. The blankets were soft, but your pillow was even softer. You let out a yawn and turned to face the wall as your eyes grew heavy. The last sound you heard before falling asleep was the shower sputtering to life.

\--

_The Next Morning_

Rays of sunlight crawled over your face, but you closed your eyes tighter and squeezed your pillow. However, when you felt arms pull you closer, your eyes snapped open. You   
looked up and were staring at Carol's neck. She didn't look down, instead staring at something past you, most likely watching whatever was on the TV. You then realized that your   
body was flush against her, even one of your legs laid across hers. You tried to move your leg, but her hand came to rest on you arm.

"Good morning," she was looking down at you with a bright smile. "I know yesterday was rough, but how'd you sleep?" She asked casually.

"Good, how about you?" You tried to move away again, but she held you in place.

"No, I like holding you. You're quite the cuddler when you sleep."

You blushed and looked away, embarrassed. You hadn't slept in the same bed with a friend since high school, but you had never cuddled with them.

"Did it bother you? I'm sorry-"

She placed a soft finger on your lips, effectively silencing you. Her other hand went to brush away a strand of hair that fell over your face.

"I said I liked it. You were so calm and cute I couldn't push you away even if I wanted to."

_She called you cute!_ That was a first. You were quiet for a moment, but said the first thing that came to you.

"You liked cuddling with me?" You asked timidly. She gave you a smirk that made your heart melt and nodded.

"Yes, or maybe I just like you."

You blushed even more and hid your face under the blankets, smiling when she started laughing.


	2. To Find a Date Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU  
Carol/Reader  
Natasha/Reader  
Before reading: H/N = House Name

The Yule Ball was less than a week away and you still didn't have a date. All of your friends were going with somebody, but you made it known that unless you were asked, you weren't going. It wasn't that you were afraid of asking someone, but you wanted to go with someone who liked you since everyone you knew was going with their boyfriend or girlfriend. You're problem was that everyone you liked in the slightest was probably taken and you didn't know anyone who liked you enough to at least ask you to the dance. Thus, you didn't ask and no one had asked you. Besides, being known as the studious h/n that you were, you decided you could use the extra time to read.

You were currently at the quidditch pitch reading in the stands. The Gryffindor team had just started practicing when you arrived. 

A flash of yellow passed by your eyes and you saw your friend Wanda standing in front of you. Her neck was wrapped in a long yellow scarf and she wore a matching yellow beanie over her brown hair.

"Y/N, I'm glad you could make it!" She exclaimed with a smile. You smiled back and set your book aside.

"Yeah, my schedule's pretty tight, but I managed to pencil you in," you sighed while she rolled her eyes.

She pushed your shoulder and sat down next to you as you both watched a couple of Gryffindors fly by on their brooms.

"How's Pietro doing?" She asked. You shrugged and held up your book.

"I haven't been watching."

"Really Y/N? How else is this supposed to work?!" She threw her arms in the air and you quirked your eyebrow.

"Wait, I thought we were out here just waiting for Pietro?"

Wanda's eyes grew wide and she hid behind her scarf.

"Well...not exactly," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" 

"A little bird told me you have a thing for a certain captain," Wanda nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor keeper.

There she was in front of the goalposts. Carol Danvers. She was beautiful, cocky, smart, and nothing less than perfect. You couldn't deny it - you had liked the blonde since your Sorting Ceremony, but since then you hadn't really spoken to her or seen her except during quidditch matches and maybe one class. She had the entire school wrapped around her finger. Boys and girls alike would excitedly whisper when she walked by them. There was even one rumor that a fifth year passed out when she winked at them, but that sounded too ridculous for you to believe it.

"Y/N!" You heard Wanda's voice shout.

"What?" You asked, turning to look at her.

"Haven't you been listening? I was talking you."

"Sorry, Wan. What did you say?"

"I was asking why you didn't tell me?" She was frowning and her eyes reflected her hurt. You told each other everything and you didn't like to keep anything hidden. But your crush on Carol had a way of coming and going, you barely knew her and thought that your feelings might have been misplaced.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't say anything because I didn't think anything would come of my feelings, especially after she got together with Maria."

Maria was Carol's best friend turned girlfriend. They did everything together and somehow always managed to have classes with each other. One day, when you were in the library, you had witnessed the two of them kissing behind the shelves. When they pulled away you saw how happy they looked and had quietly walked away with your heart in your stomach. That was two years ago in your fourth year, and while some of your feelings managed to go away, there was obviously something still there.

Wanda thought for a moment, unsure if they were still together because she hadn't seen them together since late in fourth year. They did hold hands the other day, though. She nodded in understanding. "But you still like her though?"

"Yes, but she's with Maria, so I'm not going to go after her," you affirmed and began to play with the pages of your book. Wanda noticed how sad you looked and poked your leg.

"What about Natasha Romanov?" She asked curiously. You snorted and shook your head with a smile.

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her too."

Natasha was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. She was quieter than Carol, some would even say colder, but she was equally popular and beautiful as the rival Gryffindor. However, one major difference between her and Carol was that you talked a lot with the redhead. You had potions together and would always find a way to help each other out. Outside of class, Natasha had an air of control about her, like she knew her status in the school and made sure no one messed around with her. Yet, when you were in class, she acted completely different around you. She was playful, funny, and brewed every potion perfectly that you once thought she was cheating, but she was just that good.

Why did you have a thing for quidditch girls?

"I mean a little, but she's with Bucky Barnes." 

Wanda laughed a little and rested her hand on her cheek. "Wow, you're not doing good here are you?" You laughed with her before agreeing.

A piercing whistle cut your laughter and you saw the players ending their practice. You both got up to make your way to meet the players.

"Wanda, I know I told you about Natasha, but who told you about Carol?" You were curious because you didn't actually tell anyone. Whether she ignored or didn't hear you, you didn't know because the moment you asked she ran over to Pietro. He looked annoyed wiping the sweat off of his neck, but upon seeing Wanda, he smiled. She jumped to give him a hug and all the other Gryffindors laughed at her shenanigans.

"As much as I appreciate the hug Wan, why while I'm drenched with sweat?" He asked putting her back on the ground.

"Why not? I wanted to congratulate you on a good practice," she said with a huff. He laughed and looked in your direction.

"Really? It seemed to me you were busy talking to Y/N."

You shrugged sheepishly from your place in the doorway. Wanda glanced at you before whispering into Pietro's ear. He leaned his head downwards and as he listened, a look of realization came across his face. He shook his head and pulled away, but before you could say something, some of the players began to laugh. One of them was Carol, who must have added something else because the laughter became even louder. When she noticed you she smiled. Was she even blushing a little? You couldn't tell because she quickly looked away and rejoined the funny conversation.

"So...?" Pietro's voice pulled you out of your reverie. The twins were now standing right next to you and were watching you with matching smirks.

"What?"

"Are you going to ask?"

"Who? Carol?"

"No, Professor Pym," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Yes, I mean Carol."

"Of course not, she's-" you tried to explain that she was in a relationship.

"Hey!" Pietro shouted, interrupting you to get the quidditch players' attention. "I'm going to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. Who's with me?" There was cheering as the rest of the team followed Pietro out. Wanda left also with Pietro following behind her. You grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing? You told Wanda didn't you?" You asked, getting frustrated with the twins' antics. Pietro looked at you and then behind you.

"I'm just saying Y/N you might want to ask her," he said.

"But she's taken!"

"Y/N, right?" A soft voice cut in. 

Pietro gave you a funny look and walked away to join the others. You watched him go and thought, how did he find out? A cough made you turn around and Carol was standing there with a smirk. You swallowed the lump in your throat before responding.

"Y-yeah, I'm Y/N. You're Carol?" You stuttered out. Her smirk grew wider and she walked towards you with her hand outstretched.

"Yep, that's me. No telling what you've heard about me though," she laughed. The sound was like music to your ears and you shook her hand, laughing along with her. 

"Nothing terrible that I can recall."

"That's good to hear. So, what can you tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" 

She smiled and ran her eyes over you, causing you to blush.

"Well, you're a h/n. You like to read because every time I see you you're always holding a book," she pointed at the book in your hand. "And you have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"What makes you think that?" You were genuinely curious about why she thought that.

"What? Having a boyfriend or girlfriend, I just don't like to presume - "

"No, not that," you stopped her. "Me being in a relationship at all."

"You're one of the most attractive students here," she said matter-of-factly. "I figured you'd be dating someone."

You were stunned into silence by a mix of flattery and shock. Her directness had completely blindsided you. She picked up her broom and her other belongings before looking at you.

"You coming?" 

You nodded and walked beside her leaving the quidditch pitch. For a moment you were both quiet. The only sound that could be heard was of her boots crunching against the dead grass until she spoke up again.

"So, are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" She asked. You laughed and shook your head.

"No, what about you?"

"Nope, but I want to. I actually need to ask her first," she replied and discreetly looked at you for a reaction. You did, however, slow your pace and scratched at the cover of your book.

"You're taking Maria then?"

She stopped walking and you stopped too, albeit a couple of footsteps behind her. Her head was tilted and she was smiling.

"Maria? She's just my friend and she already got asked," she explained. You lifted your head, feeling hopeful when realizing that she was single.

"I thought you were in a relationship her," you said quietly.

Her eyes widened and she nearly ran to back to you.

"What? No - "

"Hey! Are there any more Gryffindors on the pitch? Your practice should have ended long ago!"

You both turned around and saw the Slytherin team making their way towards you. Leading them was none other than Natasha with her broom in hand. She sized up Carol, but upon seeing you smiling, her expression immediately softened.

"Hey, Y/N," she addressed you before Carol. "Danvers."

"Romanov."

"You think your team is ready for our next match?" Natasha asked, her face not giving any emotion away. 

Carol chuckled before replying, "I should be asking you that. We've won every match so far and we have no intention of losing that streak."

They resumed their staring contest before Natasha ended it by turning to you with a grin.

"Y/N, would you like to see a real quidditch practice?" She asked and Carol rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we were heading back to the school," Carol looked at you and gestured with her head for you to follow her.

You looked between the two captains and realized you had to quickly come to a decision.


	3. Dropkicks and Heartflips Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU (Feel your soulmate's pain)  
Wrestling AU  
Valkyrie/Reader

There were only a few things that bothered you in life, things like loud neighbors, the smell of the subway, and the deafening sound of the movie theater before the previews start. However, there was one thing that drove you absolutely insane and caused you more pain than you'd like to admit. In a world where everyone felt their soulmate's pain, you were one of the unlucky ones. For most people, the pain came from stubbed toes or headaches, but you were constantly aching. Ranging from your feet to your head, there was always a part of your body that felt broken or torn in some way.

Whoever your soulmate was they were an idiot.

And the moment you found them you would tell them so and quite possibly keep them in locked away in your apartment so you wouldn't be in pain all the time - that is if you ever meet them.

Until then you would just have to carry on with your life and roll with the punches, literally. Last night there was a sharp pain in your knee and elbow. You also felt like someone had slammed the side of your face into your pillow. You woke up this morning with a terrible headache as a result. A headache which only worsened someone pounded on your front door. With your coffee in one hand and your head in the other, you went to unlock the door and opened it. Thor was beaming outside with his arms outstretched.

"Y/N! I know who your soulmate is!" He shouted. You winced and slapped his arm.

"Can you be any louder?" You asked angrily as he came into the kitchen. He walked right by you to the living room and began flipping through the channels. You watched with a confused look.

"What are you doing and how do you know who my soulmate is?"

He continued searching until he stopped on a wrestling channel.

"Remember when your head hurt for two weeks?" He asked, finally looking at you.

"Yeah, I was sleeping and my head hit the night stand," you answered with a shrug.

"Oh, come on! It was basically a concussion."

"Whatever. What's your point?" You waited for an answer, still not following along.

He pointed to the TV screen and smiled.

"There is a female wrestler," he paused for what he thought was dramatic effect. When you still looked confused, he continued, undeterred. "The Valkyrie. Who had a serious head injury in a fight at the same time."

"That doesn't mean anything, Thor. You know how many people are hurting their head right now?"

"Yes, but I've been following her fights and your pain every time we're together and there is a connection!" He meshed his hands together excitedly.

"Can you stop being so loud?" You groaned. You were intrigued by his theory, but still didn't believe him. "I don't think it's her."

"Well, who do you think your soulmate is?"

You shrugged, "I don't know. Someone who parkours too much or gets into bar fights."

Thor looked unimpressed and dragged you over to your TV. He rewinded the image on the screen showing two female fighters duking it out at high-speed.

"This was last night's fight," he commented. "Valkyrie's on the left."

You watched with him until he stopped on one part. The woman on the left - Valkyrie - wore white and gold shorts with a matching top. She looked beautiful, although you couldn't really see the details of her face because the image quality of your TV was awful.

"Watch this." Thor pressed play and the fight resumed. The women were circling each other with their fists raised. The other fighter's fist went straight for Valkyrie's head and made contact with her cheek. Her head whipped to the side and caused her to back away. Thor abruptly paused the screen.

"Right there! Did you feel a punch in the face?" He asked. You remembered your pain from when you were in your bed.

"I felt something like that. I was going to sleep and it came out of nowhere. It could've been anyone, Thor."

He stared at you, still unimpressed with your responses. The fight started again, except this time, with a renewed vigor, Valkyrie threw a punch in return which her opponent dodged. She must have dodged it too fast because she lost her footing and Valkyrie took the opportunity to through a succession of punches. Her fists hit the woman's face back to back and you cringed at the sight. That woman's soulmate must have been pissed.

She fell on her knees and you watched with rapt attention as Valkyrie ran to the ropes on the side of the ring and launched herself at the fighter. In a fast dropkick, her feet rammed into her face and neck, easily knocking her out. Meanwhile, Valkyrie fell on her elbow and knees before quickly getting up and raising her arms in victory.

Your mouth had dropped open and Thor stopped the fight again, raising his own arms. "Did you feel her fall?!" 

"I mean something like that, yes, but we don't know that it was her for sure," you reasoned, yet a part of you now wanted to believe he was right. You knew there were billions of people in the world, but maybe if you could figure out whether or not she was your soulmate, it could narrow down your options. Even if it was only narrowed by one person. It'll definitely stop Thor from talking about it again.

"Okay," you relented. "Even if she is my soulmate, how am I supposed to meet her?" You looked at Thor who smiled and pulled out two tickets from his back pocket.

"I hope you don't have any other plans because we have a fight to see tonight."


	4. To Find a Date Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You choose to go with Carol.

You looked between the two captains and smiled apologetically at Natasha.

"Sorry Nat, but I need to go back to the castle and finish some homework."

Carol's face lit up while Natasha appeared unfazed. "No problem, I'll see you in potions." 

She continued walking away with the rest of her team and Carol beamed at you. You heart jumped a little and you went to her side. She ran a hand through her hair a little nervously.

"I thought you were gonna leave me there for a second," she said and you put your hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to your hand and she smirked.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging," you reassured her. You started walking again and Carol stood a little closer to you, your shoulders nearly touching. You made it to the bridge and the wooden boards echoed your footsteps.

"About what you said earlier, I'm single."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you two were still together."

She shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. We got together in fourth year and we tried to get through our fifth year, but it was too awkward. We decided to go back to being friends. I think we just confused how close our friendship is with romantic feelings, you know?"

That explained everything you needed to know. You rested against the railing and looked out towards the distant snow-covered hills. You felt comfortable asking her to the dance now, but one thing still lingered in your mind: the question of whether she liked you or not. Was she flirting with you earlier? Or was she just being nice?

"What's on your mind, Y/N?" Carol also put her arms on the railing and gave you a curious look. You avoided her eyes as best you could and felt your face start to warm up.

"I was thinking..." you paused and closed your eyes to muster the courage you so desperately needed. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" You wondered if she heard you because of how quickly you said it, but the smile on her face was evidence that she did.

"Damn, Y/N. You beat me to it," she said. "I was going to ask you as soon as we got back to the castle." 

You both laughed as you waited for Carol's response.

"But yes, I'd love to go with you."

You nearly jumped in your excitement, but you tried to play cool with just a smirk and a nod of the head. Carol laughed again, easily seeing through your attempt and moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of your face. Her fingers brushed against your cheek and something that felt like a spark ran down your spine.

"That's great to hear! I can't wait!" You exclaimed. Then, in an unexpected move, Carol laced your pinky fingers together. The touch was nothing less than magnetic.

"You want to come with me to the Great Hall to get some food? No telling what the other guys have gotten into," she rolled her eyes fondly at the last part. You smiled and agreed. The rest of your walk back was filled with mindless chatter and laughter.

\--

The days leading up to the ball wouldn't go by fast enough for you. You met up with Carol before your classes, in the Great Hall, in the library, basically anywhere you could. You were both excited for the dance and your conversations helped you get to know each other better until then. It didn't matter what you were talking about because you with her. Carol's energy and charisma were so infectious that you completely understood now why so many people admired her.

On the night of the ball you were in your common room messing with your hair. You were wearing a long dress that mixed your house colors with a floral print.

"How do I look Tony?"

Tony was watching you from the sofa, amused. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that for the fifth time and say you look great!" He gave you a thumbs up. You sighed and turned to face your friend.

"Come on Tony, be serious," you spun around in your dress. "Does everything look good?"

He adjusted his glasses as he inspected you and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his hand, he curled a strand of your hair that had fallen out.

"There we go," he remarked. "Now you're ready."

You touched your hair one last time and smoothed down your dress. "Are you meeting Pepper at the dance?" You asked about his girlfriend.

Tony waved upstairs towards the girls' dormitory. "Possibly, assuming she ever gets out of her room."

"I guess I better get going then," you glanced at the clock on the wall. "No telling how long Carol's been waiting for me."

"Go! Quick! Before you turn into a pumpkin!" He joked. You giggled and left the common room, feeling more confident with each step you took. You slowly made your way down the stone staircases in an effort to not step on your dress. As you got closer to the Great Hall, the stairs became more crowded. At the end of the stairs, you saw Pietro and Wanda with their dates, Mantis and Vision.

Wanda saw you and clapped her hands, "Y/N, you look amazing!"

She was wearing a short red dress that matched Vision's dark red suit. Pietro was wearing a gray suit with a silver tie and Mantis was wearing a ruffled light pink dress.

"Thanks! You guys look so cute!" 

Mantis pecked Pietro on the lips and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush.

"We're heading in. See you inside," he smiled and she pulled him into the hall with the majority of students. You looked around for Carol and Wanda pointed behind you. You saw Carol standing at the entrance of the hall looking around for you. She was wearing a red suit jacket and pants with a navy blue dress shirt under it. When she spotted you she smiled and came over. Wanda winked at you and took Vision's arm, leaving the two of you alone.

"Y/N, you look beautiful," she said almost breathless. 

"You're one to talk, you are absolutely dashing," you matched her tone. Carol looked good in everything she wore. If clothes supposedly made the person, she was the exception. She noticed you staring and happily offered her arm.

"Shall we?" She asked. You nodded and she led you into the Great Hall. You felt eyes on you the moment you stepped through the entrance. Carol was smiling at you the whole time, ignoring everyone else, and you grinned. There were students already dancing and you quickly joined them. Only a couple of songs played before the students competing in the Triwizard Tournament did their slow dance with their partners. When their dance ended, the slow music continued to play and the rest of the crowd moved into the middle of the floor to slow dance themselves.

You and Carol swayed to the melody, gradually growing closer and closer until her hands were on your waist.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Definitely," you replied and placed your arms around her neck. "Is this okay with you?"

"Definitely," she repeated with a smirk. The music continued to play and you felt as if you were in a dream land. You were so happy you asked Carol to be your date. The night continued on and you danced almost the entire time, taking a couple of breaks here and there. The hall slowly emptied out until there was a small crowd of couples dancing. Wanda wished you and Carol a goodnight before heading out with Vision.

Only half an hour passed when Carol pulled away from you. Your head had fallen on her shoulder, but you lifted it.

"Are you tired?" She asked and you shook your head. At the same time, you also let out a yawn and she raised her eyebrow. "Come on, let me bring you back to your common room."

You reluctantly agreed and followed her out of the hall. She held your hand and led you up the stairs. The adrenaline you had throughout the night had indeed left you by now and you could feel the onset of sleep. She stopped outside the entrance of your common room and propped herself against the nearest wall.

"I had fun tonight, Y/N," Carol said, adjusting her suit sleeve.

"So did I. Thank you for coming with me," your smile conveyed your happiness and thanks.

"I should be thanking you for asking me, even though I wanted to ask you," Carol laughed and you chuckled. 

"I'll see tomorrow then. At the library?" You asked, remembering the plans you made the day before.

"Count on it."

You leaned your head forward with the intent to kiss her and stopped short. You wanted to control your feelings and you felt it was too early to be kissing her.

"Goodnight, Carol," you turned away, but she touched your arm.

"Y/N..."

You looked back at her and she smiled before placing a kiss on your cheek. Your mouth opened slightly, yet no words came out.

"Goodnight."

She walked away as suave as ever and your hand went to touch your cheek. You could feel where her warm lips made contact with your cold cheek. In a daze, you entered your common room and saw Tony and Pepper cuddling with each other on the sofa. They were in a daze of their own and were oblivious to your presence as you went to your bedroom. You fell on your bed and stared at the ceiling. The events of the night ran through your mind, and you couldn't help but wonder where your time with Carol would lead you.

\--

_*Bonus Scene*_

Pietro and Mantis were still dancing with each other when Mantis saw you and Carol leaving.

"I'm glad you're plan worked," she commented.

"You mean Y/N and Carol? If you hadn't told me, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Since our first year, every time I'm around Y/N or Carol they always end up thinking of each other in some way."

"I'll be surprised if they're not dating by next month," Pietro said and twirled Mantis around. She hummed and laid her head against his chest.

"They're actually thinking about it."

Pietro laughed and asked, "Are all you legilimens like this?" 

Mantis responded with a shrug and the pair continued to dance.


	5. For Your Eyes Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU  
Natasha/Reader  
черная вдова = Black Widow

From your table in the café you could see the destination where your target would be arriving. You shook your head - you needed to stop watching those James Bond marathons until two a.m. Your life was nothing like a spy's - far from it actually. You were a quiet photographer for a rather obscure newspaper and lived in cramped apartment with only a bicycle for transportation. To you, spies and criminal syndicates, especially when they were defeated by a British secret agent who had a penchant for martinis and drove an Aston Martin, belonged in dark fantasy world you had no intention of exploring.

At least you thought you wouldn't until the editor of the paper came across reports of a growing Russian mafia presence in the city. 'They would do anything for a story,' as they once proudly stated, so after receiving a tip from a shady source, your job was to take a picture of the mafia's mysterious leader: Natasha Romanov. She was a wanted killer and criminal mastermind with very few pictures taken of her. Probably because the photographers would disappear along with their photos. You were hesitant to take the job after learning this, but figuring that this could put you and the paper on the map, you decided to do it.

Now you waited for the black car that she was supposedly in to stop at the bank across the street. Your coffee remained untouched as you anxiously looked out the window for the vehicle. Your hands trembled holding your camera, though you didn't know why. You were just going to get a couple of head shots of her and maybe the car or anyone else with her if you could.

Figuring she wouldn't show up any time soon, you reached for your now cold coffee. You took a sip, but nearly spit it out when the designated car and a black van following close behind it parked across the street. In your momentary panic you snapped a couple of photos, despite knowing their quality would be less than superb. You ran out of the café, accidentally shoving some people who gave you dirty looks in return.

You looked closer at the car and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. You found the nearest bench and propped your camera on it to steady your hands. With one eye peering through the lens, you held your breath and waited for the right moment. She turned her head, observing her surroundings, and the wind blew her hair giving you a clear shot of her face. After taking the picture, you swore she looked in your direction before going into the bank.

You then noticed the van had driven into a side alleyway. Out of a mix of curiosity and confidence from getting a photo of Natasha Romanov, you were intrigued to get a closer view of the van. You stood at the cross walk to wait for the traffic to stop and jogged across the street. Taking a look around, you snuck into the alley, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. You took a photo of the license plate and opened the back of the van. Luckily enough, the door was unlocked and you climbed in. On the floor of the van, there were cases of varying sizes were scattered around. 

Choosing one for no reason in particular, you opened one and found six high-tech surveillance cameras. You began to take pictures left and right, finding similar gear as well as automatic weapons. However, there was one large case that stood out from the rest because of its steel covering. You crouched down to open it, but realized there was a lock on it.

The door of the van slammed shut and you jumped at the sound. You saw a large man, all dressed in black, towering over you. His one visible scarred eye glared at you and saw the camera in your hands, ripping it from your grasp. You opened your mouth to scream, but before you could his fist had already collided with your face and knocked you out.

\--

When you came to, your head was pounding in pain. You struggled to open your eyes and when you did, you realized you were blindfolded. You tried to lift your hands and they were tied down. When you opened you mouth, you shocked yourself when a noise came out. You were surprised they didn't tape it shut.

"Where am I?" You asked and tried to move your arms as best you could. No one answered and you thought you were alone until the blindfold was removed. Your eyes managed to adjust to the floor lamp aimed at you. There was a man dressed in a suit standing before you.

"Don't talk." He warned you with a thick accent and walked away. You hurriedly looked around for a means of escape if you had the chance, but there was none. You could tell you were in some sort of warehouse by the massive ceilings and the large open windows that let in the sounds of the city. There were men dressed in black suits at every end of the empty space around you. Other than the first one, they didn't address you. You looked to your right and saw a tray of surgical knives. Your blood ran cold. You were going to be killed by the Russian mafia.

A feminine voice echoed down the hall and your hands clenched the armrests. And Natasha Romanov was going to be the one to do it. The familiar sight of red hair came around the corner and your heart stopped. Initially, it was from fear, but after seeing her face there was another emotion in the mix. The woman was beautiful. She was short, but her walk was assertive and her face looked soft, but her facial expression was hard and quite neutral.

In other circumstances, her beauty would have been well received. It came off as predatory instead, like she used it to lure people in - a spider waiting in its web.

Without saying a single word, she walked right over to you and roughly grabbed your face. She tilted it up so that you were making eye contact with her - though not full eye contact given that your swollen eye was almost shut entirely. She examined you for a long time in complete silence. Her blue eyes were cold and moved across your face taking in every detail as if to have your image ingrained in her mind. 

She swiftly turned on her heel and began shouting at one of the men in Russian. It looked like the guy who punched you, but you couldn't tell. He shouted back at her and she punched him right in the throat. Her hand was so fast that you didn't know what had happened until he fell to the ground clutching his neck and choking.

She then turned back to you like nothing had happened.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" She asked, finally speaking in English and eyeing you calmly. You, however, were shaking in the chair and on the verge of tears. She was going to kill you - you just knew it. Your eyes were wide with terror and your survival instincts kicked in.

"Please don't kill me! You've already taken my camera! I won't tell anyone what happened!" You begged desperately. The assassin ignored your pleas as she was used to the begging and wailing that came with trying to save one's own skin. The other guards came closer and you wished she'd just end it right now. She glided her hand over the tray and picked up the smallest and sharpest knife. In the blink of an eye the knife was right under your chin.

"You know why there aren't many photos of me?" She dragged the side of the knife down your neck. You shook your head, afraid of answering her verbally.

"They always catch me doing business. I can't have that - it doesn't look good for me and it scares away clients."

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you watched her every move. Her eyes were focused on your face as she pressed the tip of the blade into your jugular. You closed your eyes and expected the worse. 

"Where's the camera?" She stood up and the jagged blade left your skin. You dared to open your eyes again and saw her smirking at you. She was handed the camera and turned it over to examine it. She popped open the back and removed the camera film. 

"Let's hope you were more respectful than the others," she said and slid the roll into her jacket pocket. You hoped your pictures were deemed 'respectful' too so that you had a chance to live another day. She walked back over to the tray and replaced the old knife with an even bigger one. The knife moved down your arm and stopped at your wrists. Her head came next to your ear and her soft hair brushed your temple.

"You're just a fly caught in the spider's web, aren't you?" She whispered, her hot breath making you shiver. You didn't answer and the blade went under the ropes to cut them off.

"Boss..." you heard someone protest, but she must have shot them a look that silenced them. Once both your hands were free you immediately rubbed them to alleviate the pain brought on from how tight the restraints were.

"Thank you," you whispered and the faintest sign of a grin appeared on her face.

"You can thank me tomorrow," she started walking away.

"Why tomorrow?" You asked as two strong arms lifted you from the chair and onto your feet. You tried to turn around but you were shoved forward, taking the hint to follow Natasha.

"Let's just say my way of saying 'you're welcome' is that you wake up in your bed the next morning," her tone was flat and you knew not to ask anymore questions. You followed the redhead down a set of wide stairs that opened to a loading dock on the first floor. The same black car as before was there along with the driver holding open one of the doors. She said something to him in Russian then entered the car. After being shoved in the back you also joined her. The door closed behind you and the car started to drive. Thinking you had more space, you moved towards the middle of the seat, but bumped into Natasha.

You mumbled an apology and couldn't tell if she was amused, annoyed, or both. The car ride was silent for five minutes and the whole time you felt the assassin's eyes burning through you. You continued to look out of the window hoping she'll do the same. Yet, one concern was on your mind.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to the hospital," she answered. "You were playing catch with your brother and the ball hit you." You nodded to show you understood what she wanted you to do. The silence resumed. Though it didn't feel as foreboding to you as it did before. She startled you when she tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

"Sorry about your eye. We've been trying to control Alexei's temper."

You avoided her eyes and lifted your hand to touch the afflicted area, but it was shaking so bad you decided to put it down. Her hand reached for yours and you whipped your head up. You wondered how beat up you looked. How disheveled you were compared to her, whose hands were stained with countless people's blood, yet had an unexpected gentleness to them that for some reason you were on the receiving end of. You should be scared. 

"I'll be alright," you whispered before letting go of her hand. A strange look crossed her face and the car suddenly stopped. You sighed in relief when you saw the hospital and stepped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow."

Her window was open and she now wore a pair of black sunglasses that covered her eyes, but you knew her eyes were on you. You heard the car drive away and wondered if today was in fact your last day alive.

\--

You were scared to open your eyes. This was, of course, after a minute of trying to figure out if you were still alive, which by realizing you were still breathing and could move your legs, answered that question pretty quickly. You remembered that you went back to your apartment after being sent from the hospital with some ointment and painkillers. Upon unlocking your door you went straight to your bedroom and fell asleep earlier than usual due to the stress and pain from yesterday's events.

It had to be morning now. Maybe you were in your bed and maybe you weren't. Maybe you were in the warehouse again and Natasha was going to kill you the moment you opened your eyes. The last thing you'd see would be her cold stare before an abrupt blackness came over you. Thinking you should just get over it, you said a quick prayer and opened your eyes. Above you was your bedroom ceiling. You let out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding in and saw the familiar square of sunlight against the wall.

You survived whatever the hell happened yesterday. You laid in your bed a moment longer - speechless. The sound of the ceiling fan, the traffic outside, and the warmth of your bed comforted you in way you hadn't felt before. You turned on your side to go back to sleep, but stopped when you noticed a shadow on your wall. A black shape was surrounded by the early morning sun.

You looked behind you and in the middle of the window was a small square. You squinted your eyes and recognized it as a photo taped on the glass. You lifted the covers off of you and walked slowly over. You gasped when you saw the image. It was your candid shot of her stepping out of the car. She was looking right at the camera and - was she grinning? Her lips were curled upward on the edges of her mouth. You flipped the picture around and were startled when there was a note written in small, black cursive which read the following words:

_Lovely photo. See you around._

_черная вдова_


	6. New Year, New Decade Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Powers AU  
Carol/Valkyrie/Reader

You thought you were the last one to arrive at Natasha's apartment after her girlfriend, Wanda, and your other friends. After exchanging hugs and placing the champagne you brought on ice with the other bottles, you found out they were all waiting on Carol and Valkyrie. You smiled at the mentioning of the couple. You had always cared for both of them ever since you met them at work. The three of you hit it off quickly and became almost inseparable until the past two years.

You started noticing little things like how Val and Carol would sit next to each other every time or hold hands when they were walking. All the while you stood at the side of one them, watching longingly as they grew closer. You found yourself becoming a heartsick third wheel. It then became apparent to everyone but Valkyrie and Carol that you were third wheeling. Hard. When they finally announced they were a couple, your hopes for romance were dashed completely.

Perhaps things could have been different if you told them how you felt, but a part of you reasoned that if you did confess your feelings for either of them and it worked out, you would also be looking at the other with the same feelings. It would have been selfish and you didn't want to put them or yourself through that.

After they started dating everyone thought you had gotten over it, except for Natasha and Wanda, who you had before Carol and Valkyrie and were also close to. They knew how you truly felt from your shared late night conversations last year. Eventually, when there was nothing left to say, those ended too. Yet, they still watched your interactions with the couple with bated breath and the hope that something might change for your sake. During these observations, they did notice something different with the way Val and Carol treated you. They would encourage you to hangout with them and even _flirted_ with you sometimes? Whether they did this knowing of your feelings or not, Natasha and Wanda couldn't answer. Natasha, however, had a small feeling that maybe they did like you back, but she didn't voice this to anyone.

Presently, you were sitting on top of the kitchen counter eating off the snack tray. Wanda swatted your hand away after you grabbed one more cheese cube. You tossed the cheese cube in your mouth and gave her a cheeky smile.

"What are you so happy about?" She laughed, joining you on the counter.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," you said and she raised an eyebrow. "What? I am! It's a new year, new decade. I'm ready for a change, you know?" Wanda's face lit up upon hearing your words and she pulled you in for a hug.

"That's good to hear, Y/N. I have a feeling good things are going to happen."

"Thanks, Wan," you tightened your arms around her before letting her go. "Besides, you're never wrong. You're basically psychic." You were both laughing when Natasha came by holding two champagne flutes.

"A glass for m'lady," she handed one to Wanda, then you.

"Thanks, babe."

"Thanks, Nat."

You were sipping your drink when Natasha handed you a toothpick with a cheese cube at the end.

"Please take it, Y/N. I've been telling everyone to eat because I think we ordered too much."

You gladly took it from her and ate it. Wanda proceeded to move the tray from you and Nat. Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and pecked her lips.

"Baby, we need to get rid of as much of the this food as we possibly can," Natasha pleaded, but Wanda remained firm.

"Not yet, we need to save some food for-" Wanda was interrupted by the front door slamming open. 

"We're here!" 

"Now it's okay," Wanda sighed and kissed Natasha's forehead, which made the latter smile. You gushed at their exchange before dropping from the counter to greet Carol and Val. You stopped in your tracks when you saw what they were wearing. Carol had on a dark red crushed velvet turtleneck with black dress pants while Valkyrie wore a silver shimmering blouse with white pants. They both looked stunning and fit the essence of the new year. Carol saw you first and gave you a smile that made your heart melt. You hugged both of them before speaking.

"You two look great, but you're late," you teased.

"Definitely not as good as you and not late, but fashionably late," Carol corrected with a wink and you blushed.

"We had to bring refreshments," Valkyrie added, holding a case of beer and a champagne bottle and glancing over at the kitchen. "Somehow I think they won't be needed." 

You laughed and said, "You can drink them at home."

Valkyrie grinned. "I guess we can keep the beer, but we'll give the champagne to the most beautiful girl here." She handed you the neck of the bottle and you blushed even harder. You told yourself it meant nothing and she was just complimenting you. They did this every so often, but damn did it hurt. You thanked them with what would be best described as a sad smile and took the bottle.

Carol looked at Valkyrie briefly, who nodded, before turning to you.

"Y/N, we-" Carol started to say when Natasha walked in.

"Hey guys, everyone's in the living room. We nearly started without you." She looked between Val and Carol and you. "You okay, Y/N?"

"I'm fine. We'll be there soon," you said and Natasha waited for a couple of seconds until a small grin appeared on her face. She nodded and left you three alone once again. The air around you all became strangely still and tense.

"Sorry, what were you about to say?" You ask, curious and slightly confused as they rarely looked so serious. Carol shook her head with a smile and Valkyrie awkwardly laughed.

"It's nothing," Val said.

"It can wait," Carol brushed it off. "Come on, let's go see what everyone else is up to."

The couple walked off and you stood alone in thought before following after them.


	7. New Year, New Decade Pt. 2

When you walked into the living room, your mood was instantly lifted by the sound of laughter. The furniture was arranged to make a circle so that everyone could face each other and you knew a game was about to be underway.

"Y/N!" Valkyrie called your name. "We saved a spot for you!" She patted a space between her and Carol on the couch. You hesitated, looking if there was anywhere else to sit, but there wasn't. You repeated everything you told yourself before when they started dating. _Keep it together. Just friends. Just friends._ You didn't allow yourself to relax when you sat down; instead you sat straight up with a champagne bottle on your lap, looking like you were at a meeting rather than a house party. On the other hand, their postures were completely opposite of yours; Carol was fully reclined with an arm stretched behind you on the top of the cushions and Valkyrie was on an angle, facing your direction, and just as comfortable as her girlfriend.

Caught up in your thoughts, you didn't realize Carol was telling you something because now she was leaning very close to you. You jumped a little at the reduced distance.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, gesturing to your lap. "I asked if you needed help with that?" You looked at her in shock, thinking how could she say that with her girlfriend right next to you until you realized what she meant. A wave of embarrassment flushed your face and you handed her the champagne, feeling like an absolute idiot.

She pointed the bottle to the side, twisting the cork and bottle, and removed her thumb from the top. With a loud pop the cork went flying and hit a picture frame on the wall across the room. Natasha glared at the blonde who was wiping off the fizzing liquid from her hand.

"You're lucky it didn't break."

"Nice one, babe!" Valkyrie chimed in and Carol laughed. She gave you back the bottle before gently nudging you.

"Val knows I've been working on my aim," Carol made finger guns and pretended to fire them. Valkyrie moved in closer and placed a hand on your shoulder. You jumped again and she smiled, trying to hold back from commenting how cute you were.

"Did you know she's one more champagne cork away from becoming a superhero in the MCU?" She asked and you laughed at their antics. One of the reasons you were so attracted to both of them was their personalities and your admiration only deepened when you were with them because the chemistry between them was infectious.

"Alright! Time for never have I ever!" Natasha announced and everyone cheered. You mumbled your agreement and quickly took a sip, more out of the need for liquid courage than thirst.

"You want to go first, baby?" Natasha asked Wanda who nodded eagerly.

"I guess I'll start it off easy. Never have I ever... kissed someone."

Your face paled and the awkwardness set in again. There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'of course' that was followed by a silence as everyone drank. Everyone but you.

"Wait a minute," Pepper said, staring right at you. "Someone didn't drink."

In your panic, you made brief eye contact with Pepper before feigning ignorance and looking around the room with everybody else.

"Oh, come on, Y/N. What's the story?"

All eyes turned to you and you wanted nothing more than to disappear. Maybe you could ask Carol to fire another cork right at Pepper.

"What? There isn't any story. I just haven't." You explained as best you could. You didn't really had a love life. All your life you spent your time studying and working so much that it never occurred to you to indulge that part of you. That is, until your hopeless crushes on the women next to you.

"You never told me that," Wanda tilted her head. You could tell she wasn't trying to tease you, but was just genuinely curious.

"It just never came up," you shrugged. "You just assume everyone has."

After you spoke there was a barrage of questions thrown your way. You grew anxious because didn't know what else to say until you felt a hand on yours. It was Valkyrie. She scoffed at the group of women.

"It's not that serious," she came to your defense. "If any of you noticed she also wasn't the only one who didn't drink."

You were surprised at the new information and wondered who the other person was. You didn't have to wait long because you caught Nebula glaring at the dark haired girl. The room turned its attention to her now and you were grateful for the distraction. You probably would have kissed her had you been drunk enough. A hand on your other side started to rub your back and you saw Carol looking you with a sympathetic grin.

"You okay?" Carol asked. Valkyrie turned her attention to you as well, rubbing her thumb across the back of your hand. You nodded, expecting their hands to leave you after confirmation that you were okay. Instead, only their movements stopped in succession. You didn't know how to take in their actions, but you did allow a small smile to come across your face as you relaxed between them. The three of you, however, didn't notice that someone had watched your entire exchange.

"I just haven't found anyone romantically interesting enough to pursue, let alone kiss." Nebula was explaining.

"You haven't found anyone, yet," Gamora added, nudging her sister with a grin. The latter rolled her eyes before turning her attention to you. You snapped out of your daze upon seeing everyone starting to look at you. 

"What?"

"Are you in the same predicament?"

"Maybe she's just picky," Hope interjected, but stopped after seeing you shoot her a look. "But that's a good thing! There are some stupid people out there."

"Or..." Shuri started. "Y/N's just an independent woman and there's nothing wrong with that or with being single." The rest of the group, including you, nodded in agreement. But that wasn't the reason you were single. It was that you didn't know how to tell your friends who were in a relationship that you liked them as more than friends.

The conversation eventually died and Natasha volunteered to go next. She thought for a moment before looking at you and smirking, "Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room."

You felt the heat in your cheeks as you gaped at the redhead. Wanda elbowed Natasha who nonchalantly took a sip from her drink as did everyone else except Pepper, Nebula, and Gamora.

"Care to spill, girls?" Pepper asked to anyone who would answer.

"You're a little nosy tonight," Carol commented and Pepper shrugged, not offended in the slightest.

"I like knowing things. Now, as I was saying...it's obvious for some of you. Carol and Valkyrie. Nat and Wanda. So that would leave Y/N, Hope, and Shuri."

"What if they had crushes on anyone else besides their current partner?" Gamora asked. 

"Ugh, I'll get it over with," Hope grunted, adjusting her position in the chair she was in. "Mine was Wanda."

You all laughed when you saw the expressions on Wanda and Natasha's faces. Wanda was blushing, but Natasha was trying to stay cool despite you all knowing how jealous she probably was. Wanda kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"My turn. Mine was also Wanda," Shuri smiled and Natasha nearly growled. "I'm kidding! It was Carol, actually."

A wide grin appeared on Carol's face and she proceeded to flex her arms to everyone's amusement. You missed her hand on your back as she did so, but it went right back when she was done. She moved closer to you in the process and you could feel some of her body heat on your side.

"The gym's been paying off, huh?" You joked and she winked at you.

"You better believe it," she replied. Once again, everyone was waiting on you.

"Well, it's complicated," you said, trying to be careful with your words. "It'd be so weird if she knew." While you struggled, you didn't notice Val and Carol share a look. When you realized no one was going to let this go you had to think fast.

"Uh...is that a sneak peek of the _Black Widow_ movie?" You pointed to the TV which had been playing the New Year's Eve show all night. Your distraction worked as everyone moved to see the TV. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," you said barely above a whisper. You abruptly removed yourself from Val and Carol and left the living with your bottle of champagne in hand. You went straight for the bathroom window so you could reach the fire escape just outside. You opened the window and a gust of wind hit your face, providing relief for your flushed face.

You were only sitting out there for a few minutes when you heard the bathroom door open. 

"Y/N? Are you alright?" It was Carol's voice.

"I'm good. Just needed some air."

Soon you had two bodies on either side of you again.

"You sure? You seem really jumpy tonight."

You waved her off. "Just a lot of random shivers. You know how you get those."

"It seemed like you got nervous every time we were close to you," Valkyrie said, her observation being right though you wouldn't confirm or deny it now. You didn't know what you would say if you looked at either of them so you opted to focus on the skyline of the city. Behind you Carol and Val were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Y/N, Carol and I have been meaning to ask you something and this may seem like it's coming out of nowhere..."

"Ask away."

"We were wondering if you had any feelings for us?"

You snorted loudly and shook your head. "What?! That's crazy! I don't why you would think that." You started to take a sip from your bottle, but Val took it away. You felt yourself blushing again and your throat became dry. They had you cornered. 

"Please look at me," Carol pleaded. You felt guilty for not facing them already and her voice just made it worse. You took a deep breath and looked at both of them for a long time.

"Yes. I do...did!" You quickly corrected although it was lie. You didn't want to lose your friendship with them on the account of your feelings, while at the same time trying to make yourself not come across as desperate. Their eyes were burning through you and you took their silence as an answer. The very thing you were trying to avoid was now right in front of you. When you felt your eyes water, you moved to leave, but both of their hands pulled you back.

"We like you too," Val admitted. She tucked a piece of hair back behind her, a move very unlike her to do.

Carol ran her hand through her hair and let out a breath. "To be honest, we didn't tell you sooner because we just assumed us being in a relationship already was... intimidating, I guess?"

"No, I get it," you told her and she smiled gratefully at your understanding. "We've been friends for a while and I like both of you. When you guys got together I felt I missed my chance and it would just be platonic from now on."

All of you were relieved that your feelings finally came out, but a doubt in the back of your mind still lingered.

"Do you really mean it?" You whispered, thinking they might not have heard you clearly, but when they each wrapped and arm around you, they did.

"We do," Valkyrie affirmed and by the look in her eyes you knew she was telling the truth.

"I mean, it's not everyday you confess your feelings for your friends on a fire escape," Carol laughed causing you and Val to join her. You all stared at the city below you, enjoying the silence until you spoke again.

"What does this mean, then?" You asked.

Valkyrie and Carol smiled at each other over your head.

"It means that we like you, you like us, and if you want, we'd want nothing more than for you to be with us and see where things go." Valkyrie explained and with each word your heartbeat became faster. You smiled to yourself and hugged both of them.

"Of course! Yes!" You exclaimed. You couldn't believe this was happening.

In the distance you could hear cheers as fireworks suddenly lit up the sky. A mix of blue, red, silver, gold, and green exploded overhead.

Carol looked at her watch. "Five minutes 'til midnight. Wonder why they're celebrating already."

"The excitement is too much to handle, I suppose," Val offered with a cheeky grin. "Had a midnight kiss in mind, Y/N?"

You chuckled nervously and shook your head, "I wasn't planning on kissing anyone tonight."

"Have you changed your mind since then?" Carol asked before adding, "It's okay if you didn't though."

You glanced at Carol. "Are you sure? I'm okay if you guys are, but there's still a couple of minutes before midnight."

"I think we've all waited long enough." Carol moved her hand to cup your face. Her eyes went from yours to your lips, moving her face towards you carefully so as not to startle you. 

"Wait," you told her, pulling away to look at Valkyrie for permission. You noticed her pupils had darkened watching your interaction and when she nodded her head, Carol turned you back to her. Her face was even closer to yours than where it had been moments prior. Seeing her mouth were starting to part, you squeezed your eyes shut, afraid of screwing up. Her lips were warm and soft, so soft, against your mouth that you let out a small groan at the sensation. If this is what kissing felt like you wouldn't mind doing it with either of them for the rest of your life. She slowly pulled away and your eyes were still closed. It wasn't long nor was it short, but just the right amount where it left you breathless yet still wanting more.

When you opened your eyes again Carol was smirking. You blushed under her gaze.

"My turn," you heard Valkyrie say and before you knew it you were being turned to face the dark haired girl. She wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you in for a deep kiss. Her lips were soft too and you briefly thought if every girl had soft lips like this. You could tell she was trying to hold herself back from being too intense and you were touched by her consideration for your inexperience. You put your arms around her neck for one last kiss until you broke away at the same time. Her eyes shined in the night and her smile was just as bright. You could only wonder how your face looked, flushed but happy just the same.

Afterwards, they leaned over you to kiss each other and you watched in awe. Their kisses tasted like starlight and you couldn't comprehend how you had gotten so lucky to have the chance to experience it. Another round of fireworks exploded, this time much louder with cheering from the streets and inside the apartment. Valkyrie and Carol shared one more kiss before returning to where they were sitting.

"Happy New Year, Y/N." 

"Happy New Year," you sighed and laid your head on Carol's shoulder. Valkyrie did the same to yours. In your blissful moment of peace, you closed your eyes to savor the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave your thoughts in the comments and/or send me ideas for what you'd like to see for future chapters (I have some in mind, but I'd like to hear from you.)


End file.
